The Sword of Suzaku
by Japanese Noodles
Summary: What if Miaka wasnt a frail helpless girl, what if she knew martial arts and swords-manship. What if she fell in love with 6 men at once, who will she choose? this is my first Fic so plez R
1. I Have A Wish

The Sword of Suzaku  
  
Chapter 1 ~ I Have a Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushugi Yuugi yada yada yada you guys all know that Yu Watase owns it *sigh*  
  
"Hiyaah!" crack!  
  
"Good, good, Yuki try again"  
  
A girl with green eyes and light brown hair wiped sweat from her delicate eyebrow as she stepped back.  
  
"Yes, sensei"  
  
"This time I will hold the board higher perhaps it will be more challenging for you"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Try one more time"  
  
"Hiyaah!" crack!  
  
"excellent! Your session's over, come next week to your exam for your black belt"  
  
"Yes sensei, arigato" said the girl as she bowed to her training master.  
  
The girl walked out of the training hall and changed in the locker rooms before walking out to wait for her best friend.  
  
"Miaka!" called a voice from behind her.  
  
Miaka Yuki spun around to see a girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes run towards her  
  
"Yui!"  
  
The two girls hugged and did their secret handshake before laughing and walking out the door  
  
"Hey Yui" said Miaka as they walked down to the bus stop  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Remember our bet last week?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And how I won and you had to grant me a wish?"  
  
"Yeah" said Yui slowly  
  
"I want to use my wish now"  
  
"What is it?" asked Yui knowing what it was going to be  
  
"I wish for you to treat me to a lunch at the burger shop in koji's corner"  
  
"Geez, Miaka can't you think of anything apart from food?"  
  
"Yes, my exams"  
  
Yui stopped walking, "Miaka, stop fretting about your exams, at the rate your going you should be able to pass and get into high school"  
  
"But not into Jonan High" Miaka pointed out gloomily as Yui started to walk again  
  
"Oh Miaka cheer up, look I'll get you a double beef burger with extra large fries and a large milkshake plus a triple scoop ice-cream"  
  
"Yay! Thanks Yui! I feel a lot better now"  
  
"If you're going to be sad and gloomy every time I have to grant you a wish I'm gonna go bankrupt hahahahaha!"  
  
"Hey! That's mean!"  
  
"Hurry we're gonna miss the bus!"  
  
"Ahh! Mr. Bus wait for us!....hey that actually rhymed"  
  
"Hurry up Miaka!"  
  
Half an hour later at Koji's Corner...  
  
"Mmmfff delicious!"  
  
"Hey slow down Miaka, at this rate your gonna choke!"  
  
"Mmfff no I won't *choke* *hack* *cough* *cough* Yui.... Help..." Yui leaned over and whacked her hard across the back.  
  
"See? What did I tell you?" said Yui dryly  
  
Miaka clutched her chest gasping for air, she turned to face Yui "Whew, that was close! All I could see was a bright light"  
  
"oh really?" asked Yui crossing her arms over.  
  
"yeah, I could of sworn I saw my Grandma, she was saying something but I couldn't hear her"  
  
"Miaka, your grandma's still living!"  
  
"Oh...yeah, right" Miaka shrugged and continued to stuff her face with the burger  
  
"*choke* *hack* *cough* cough* Yui..."  
  
"Grrr, Miaka!" Yui leaned over and whacked Miaka over the back again  
  
"Whew, that was close too!"  
  
"You know what Yui?"  
  
"What is it this time Miaka?" sighed Yui  
  
"I really, really could have sworn I saw my favorite auntie Emma"  
  
"Miaka!!! You don't have an auntie called Emma!!! Geez!!!"  
  
"Hey Yui, are we still going to the city library tomorrow as planned?"  
  
"yeah" Yui lazily looked at her watch, her eyes widened in shock  
  
"Holy cow! Miaka you little baka! You have kendo training in 20 minutes!"  
  
Miaka looked at her watch "oh my god your right!"  
  
15 minutes later at another training hall...  
  
Miaka came sprinting into the hall with her bockkien across her back.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late sensei!"  
  
"What is my personal student talking about?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yuki you still got another half an hour before your session begins!"  
  
"Ahhhh! Yui you freak-"  
  
"Language Yuki" warned Miaka's sensei  
  
"Gomen nasai, sensei" apologized Miaka  
  
"I bet Yui is laughing her smart brain off right now" grumbled Miaka  
  
"Yuki"  
  
"Hai, sensei?" said Miaka as she turned around to look at him.  
  
"Since you're here early how about a little duel?"  
  
"NANI? Did you say a duel?"  
  
"Yes, Yuki a duel"  
  
"I'm doomed"  
  
"Are you ready Yuki?"  
  
"Hai, sensei"  
  
Miaka felt sweat form on her palm as she got into her favorite dueling position, she gulped nervously and wiped the sweat forming on her forehead.  
  
"Yuki, we haven't even started and you're already sweating like its 50 degrees outside" said Miaka's sensei as he turned around to face her.  
  
"I-I'm ready sensei"  
  
"Oh, and Yuki?"  
  
"Hai sensei"  
  
"Don't hold back because I won't"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Ready...go" he whispered.  
  
Miaka leaped forward, giving herself extra speed as she came forward to meet her sensei clack the table turned quickly as her sensei attacked without hesitation his bockkien a blur as he used every move he knew, but he taught Miaka all he knew so she was able to defend herself but barely.  
  
Crap! His fast! If we keep on going like this I'm going to eventually wear out! I can't hold out much longer! Good thing I didn't tell sensei that I had developed a few moves of my own!  
  
Clack! Clack! Clack! Click! Clack! Thunk!  
  
Miaka felt a sharp pain in her ribs as her sensei used the flat of his bockkien to hit her on the side of her ribs.  
  
"You're tiring down Yuki!" said her sensei as she backed off to put some distance between them.  
  
"not any more!" she replied through gritted teeth and lunged forward again swinging to his right side with all her might, just as she expected her sensei blocked he began attacking furiously, his blows raining down upon her.  
  
Okay, this time I'm going to turn the table! Thought Miaka as she thrust off her sensei's attack and began attacking with all her strength using all the new techniques she had developed herself, thinking about all the hours she had given up each day to train; remembering each bruise and cut she had endured, through the mist of red she saw the surprise and shock shown clearly on her sensei's face, each blow getting more stronger, she heard her sensei breathing heavily and knew it was time to end the duel, swinging herself between her sensei's legs she popped up behind her sensei and laid her bockkien next to his neck, breathing heavily feeling like her lungs were on fire.  
  
Wow...I beat him thought Miaka as she slowly lowered her bockkien as her sensei turned around to face her.  
  
"You have done very well Yuki, just as I have expected" said her very pleased sensei.  
  
"Arigato sensei" said Miaka wiping the sweat off her face  
  
"Come, there is something I must give you"  
  
A very puzzled Miaka followed her sensei to the back corner of the training hall.  
  
"Ummm, where are we going sensei?"  
  
"Hush, Yuki"  
  
Miaka watched fascinated as her sensei placed his hand on a plank of wood and pushed, a secret trapdoor opened in the side, Miaka followed her sensei down a series of steps into a room, it was painted red and gold with see through silk curtains draped around the walls.  
  
There were also several torches on the walls giving the room a soft glow.  
  
Miaka's attention was fixed on a huge wooden statue placed at the back of the room, beautifully carved into the shape of a phoenix it was carved down to the very last detail; Miaka could see the tip of one of its tail feathers.  
  
"Wow..." she whispered "it's beautiful..."  
  
She slowly walked across the room towards the large phoenix, feeling a longing she couldn't explain; drawn towards the phoenix she knelt in front of it and reached up to feel a tiny block sticking out of the right side of its chest.  
  
Miaka gently pushed the block with her finger, and watched as the mechanisms inside its body groaned to move the chest open to reveal a slightly smaller cupboard with phoenix shaped handles.  
  
With trembling hands she opened the doors and felt them open smoothly to reveal......a sword.  
  
The sheath was black with a picture of a red phoenix, it had its wings outstretched as if flying and its tail flowed all the way down to the bottom.  
  
Miaka lifted it from its stand and stared at it, the back side of the sheath was plain black and so was the handle, but as she took a closer look she saw that the handle had a faint red in it as well as another pattern of a phoenix, but it had its tail curled around the handle, she inspected the hilt. It had two phoenix's touching beaks and tails.  
  
Miaka looked at the sheath again and slowly slid the sword out of its sheath and stared at it, there was small Chinese figures written down one side of it and a small slash at the bottom As if a beak had snapped at it... Miaka thought to herself as she slid the sword back into place.  
  
All in all the sword was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her whole life.  
  
"It's a family heirloom" said Miaka's sensei  
  
Miaka jumped; she hadn't noticed her sensei walking up behind her.  
  
"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" she murmured, still entranced by the sword.  
  
"Good, you better take care of it" he said  
  
Miaka looked sharply at her sensei "What? Why?"  
  
"I have decided to choose you as my successor, since I have no child of my own"  
  
"You must be joking"  
  
"But I'm not"  
  
"B-B-But it's your family heirloom! I can't just take it!"  
  
"Ah but you must, it is a rule that if you beat me in combat then the sword will be rightfully yours and you can't neglect this burden"  
  
"But...you never told me that! "  
  
"Please Yuki take it, my honor is at stake here"  
  
Miaka blinked, after training with her sensei for 11 years she had never heard him say please once.  
  
"But...I..." she trailed off as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Fine, I'll take it" she sighed and looked down at the sword in her hand  
  
"But I still think that I shouldn't hold possession to something this...special"  
  
Miaka gently closed the cupboard and the chest feeling it click as it snapped shut, she got up and looked at her watch.  
  
"I have to get home in half an hour"  
  
"Yes, we have surpassed your session time"  
  
"Sayonara Sensei" said Miaka before she bowed  
  
"Sayonara Yuki"  
  
Miaka walked back up across the room and walked up the steps, she walked out of the entrance and gathered her gear, she was about to leave when her sensei's voice stopped her.  
  
"Oh and Yuki?"  
  
Miaka spun around "Yes sensei?"  
  
"Well done" with that Miaka's Sensei walked back down the stairs leaving Miaka to stare at his retreating back...  
  
Well how did you like my first chapter? This is the first story I've ever made so please give me your opinion!  
  
R&R! 


	2. The Universe Of The Four Gods

~*~Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
The Universe of the four gods  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushugi Yuugi yada yada yada you guys all know that Yu Watase owns it *sigh*  
  
This is gonna be an extra little long so sit back, relax and enjoy! (When I mean little I actually mean a lot)  
  
The beginning of this chapter is sorta boring so just skip it if you are in a hurry or something  
  
Miaka was still a little dazed as she opened the door to the apartment. Before she knew it she was knocked down by a little fluffy ball.  
  
"Ahhh! Menchi! Gerroff!"  
  
Miaka gently pushed her new dog off her face and stood up, Menchi rolled on the ground staring adorably at her.  
  
"You sure are one happy pup" said Miaka as she walked to her bedroom, she dumped her bag on the floor and sat on her bed looking at Menchi who was still gazing adorably up at her.  
  
"I guess you're glad that I bought you off your previous owner what's her name? Excel or something..."  
  
Upon hearing her name Menchi ran to Miaka's closet and pulled out a bow and heaps of arrows, slinging them over his shoulder he ran over to her drawers and pulled out two shotguns with a belt, strapping them on his waist he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a butcher knife and ran back to Miaka's bedroom and pulled a rifle from under her bed, then proceeded to take daggers from under her pillow and slipping them on the spare spaces left on his belt, taking the rifle with his two paws he quickly reloaded it.  
  
"Wow Menchi, that's a cool trick, did she teach you that?" asked Miaka as she watched him look around her room  
  
But Menchi was too busy peering into her rubbish bin to take notice.  
  
With a sigh Miaka padded to the kitchen and proceeded to cook dinner, she was almost done when someone came in through the front door.  
  
Miaka peeped around the door frame to see who it was.  
  
"Keisuke!"  
  
Miaka ran up to her brother and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Miaka! You're home early" said Keisuke as he gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Cooked dinner yet?"  
  
"Just about finished"  
  
"Great! I'm starving"  
  
2 Hours later...  
  
Miaka walked out of her room and knocked on Keisuke's door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Miaka walked into her brother's room and looked around, there was a blue bed in the corner of his blue painted walls and there was also a blue carpet; in fact everything was blue, Miaka spotted Keisuke swinging on a blue chair next to his blue desk.  
  
"Have you finished studying Miaka?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Okay, so what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I was just wondering why mum isn't home yet"  
  
"She told me she was staying at Aunt Haruka's place for a little while"  
  
"Oh... can you please tell her that I'm staying at Yui's place for a night or two"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Thanks, night Keisuke"  
  
"Night Miaka"  
  
That night...  
  
Miaka felt something touch her gently on the cheek and slowly opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the eyes of a red bird that was bending over her bed.  
  
Miaka smiled sleepily this is the coolest dream I've ever had she thought as she watched it stand up.  
  
"No, this isn't a dream, this is real, but if you don't believe me then I will not push you" said a voice I her head  
  
Miaka stared open mouthed at the phoenix  
  
"I'm going crazy" she mumbled shaking her head  
  
"No you're not"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"You don't have any proof" the bird pointed out  
  
"Yes I do I'm hallucinating, but if I pinch my arm you will vanish"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You said so"  
  
Miaka lifted her arm up I can't believe I've stooped so low to talking to my imagination She thought as she gave her am a hard pinch  
  
"Owww!"  
  
"I'm still here"  
  
Miaka looked up; indeed the bird was still there  
  
"Okay I give in, I might as well go along with this, so why are you here?"  
  
The next morning...  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
Miaka frowned as she rolled over  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
"Just five more minutes" she groaned  
  
Bip Bip Bip Bip  
  
"Alright, alright I'm up already, yeesh!"  
  
Miaka rolled out of bed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Miaka, breakfasts ready!" called Keisuke from the kitchen.  
  
"Gimme ten minutes" she called back as she almost tripped over Menchi and headed for the bathroom, Miaka looked at her reflection in the mirror through bleary eyes as she brushed her teeth when she noticed she was wearing two red water-crystal earrings  
  
"Ahhh!!! Keisuke!!!"  
  
Miaka sprinted down the hall and burst into the kitchen  
  
"Keisuke!!!! Is this your idea of a sick joke?!!!"  
  
"Miaka what in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"These! I'm talking about these!" she yelled pointing at her ears.  
  
Keisuke walked forward and inspected one of them.  
  
"Miaka, where were you last night?"  
  
"Sleeping of course, where else would I be?" sobbed Miaka  
  
Keisuke hugged Miaka close to him  
  
"Shhhh, don't worry I'll help you take them out, somehow" he murmured knowing Miaka was very upset and disturbed at the moment.  
  
After awhile Miaka's sobs ceased and then stopped.  
  
Miaka shifted her head to look up at her brother "Keisuke, you know how you used to have an earring?"  
  
"Yeah" said Keisuke with a sheepish grin  
  
"Can you help me take them off? Because I've never worn an earring before and I don't know how to take off these heavy things"  
  
"Yeah sure, let me see the back of you're earring first".  
  
Miaka bent her head down as Keisuke took a look at the earring.  
  
Keisuke smiled, it was one of those earrings that slide on and off not one of those cursed clippy ones.  
  
He reached and gently pulled on the stud thingymabob (sorry I don't know the name for it) that was holding the earring in place...it didn't move. Keisuke froze, he tried again harder this time but the cursed thing didn't budge a bit.  
  
"What the-"he muttered as he tried tugging harder at the small piece of metal.  
  
"Keisuke, what's going on?" said Miaka as her brother pulled harder.  
  
"Damnit Miaka, the earring won't come off!" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Miaka felt a bolt of pain shoot through her as Keisuke tugged harder and harder.  
  
"Owww!!! Keisuke that's enough you're hurting me!!!" cried Miaka as tears welled in her eyes  
  
Keisuke instantly stopped at the sound of her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Miaka I got a bit carried away, are you hurt?" he asked he's eyes filled with concern.  
  
"No, I'm fine if you can't take it out I guess I'll have to leave it in, huh?" said Miaka with a small smile  
  
"Miaka I'm sorry, but the little bugger wouldn't move, it's like someone put superglue there or something"  
  
"It doesn't matter, besides I've got to get to school in half an hour"  
  
"Wanna a lift?"  
  
"Sure! Just give me some time to put on my school uniform"  
  
"Take as long as you want" he replied as he watched her dash off to her bedroom.  
  
Miaka closed her bedroom door and walked to her wardrobe, yanking it open she took out her uniform and slid off her silken pooh-bear night gown I just love those American cartoons! They're sooo cute She thought as she pulled on a pair of white socks and buttoned up her plain white collared shirt and slipped on her extremely short brown skirt that went down a bit past half-way down her thigh, she slipped on her brown vest and pulled on her brown jacket.  
  
Miaka walked over to her mirror and took one of the hair ties hanging from it, quickly tying her hair into a high ponytail leaving two thin locks to frame her small face; she grabbed her sword and headed back to the kitchen where Keisuke was waiting for her with her bag in one of his hands.  
  
"Hey Keisuke, can I borrow your tennis racket case?"  
  
"Why???"  
  
"Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Ready to go Miaka? I made your lunch so you didn't have to fix one yourself"  
  
"Thanks Keisuke lets go" she said as she grabbed her bag and the case.  
  
Miaka quickly sipped on her black shoes and headed out the door, her ponytail swishing behind her.  
  
At school...  
  
"Thanks for the ride Keisuke!" called Miaka as her brother drove away.  
  
Feeling in a good mood, Miaka walked off in search of Yui.  
  
A few minutes later, she found herself walking down the hall to her locker and spotted Yui's head hidden behind her locker door.  
  
Miaka walked over and slapped Yui on her back  
  
"Good morning Yui!" said Miaka cheerfully  
  
"Good morning Miaka" said Yui gloomily as she rubbed her back where Miaka had slapped it earlier.  
  
"Why so gloomy?" asked Miaka as she placed her key inside the lock.  
  
"Look at this" said Yui  
  
Miaka poked her head around the locker door and gasped.  
  
The bottom of Yui's locker was littered with love letters with soppy words on the front like  
  
To my dearest Yui or To Yui, the love of my life  
  
"Oh my god..." was all Miaka said before she burst into a fit of giggles  
  
"Hehehe hahaha to my dearest Yui??? how soppy is that? Hehehe"  
  
"Don't start laughing yet, I bet your lockers littered with these love letters too" said Yui angrily.  
  
"Nah, as if any boy would have a crush on me" said Miaka confidently as she turned her key and took it out.  
  
Grabbing the locker door handle she pulled it open.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Miaka was knocked flat onto the floor as a cascade of love letters poured down upon her.  
  
"Miaka, Miaka! Are you okay?" shouted Yui frantically as she dug through the love letters  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" came a muffled voice from somewhere deep under the pile  
  
"Hang on Miaka; I'll get you out in a minute!"  
  
Yui suddenly felt her hand brush Miaka's head as Miaka suddenly popped up next to her  
  
"Whew that was close!!! I coulda died from suffocation!"  
  
Miaka turned around to look at Yui, feeling the smile slide off her face like a raw egg off a wall  
  
Yui had an evil smile and a dark glint in her eye as she looked at Miaka  
  
"And who said that not a single boy would have a crush on who???"  
  
Miaka rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know, I know, geez you're always right about everything Yui"  
  
"That's cause I'm a genius!!! Hohoho"  
  
Miaka glanced at the clock  
  
"Oh my god Yui! We should have been in class 5 minutes ago!  
  
"Ahhhh!!! You're right Miaka!!!"  
  
Later that day...  
  
Miaka yawned and covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Ugh, how boring was that"  
  
"Tell me about it" replied Yui who was sitting next to her.  
  
They were waiting at the bus stop for the next bus since they missed it because of their afternoon detention.  
  
"Man, that substitute chemist teacher's really mean"  
  
"Yeah, and she looks like an old hag"  
  
The two of them sat on the bench in silence.  
  
"So Yui, am I allowed to go over to your place?"  
  
"Yeah, my parents left yesterday on a business trip to Europe so I'm all alone"  
  
"Isn't it boring living by yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, it is sometimes but most of the time I pre-occupy myself with books and stuff"  
  
"Boring" said Miaka as a bus pulled up beside them  
  
"We're going to the city library right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
20 minutes later at the city library...  
  
"Wow...so this is the city library???" asked Miaka as they hopped off the bus, her eyes as wide as saucers  
  
"What?!? Haven't you been to the city library before?!?" asked Yui incredulously  
  
That's when she noticed Miaka was holding a tennis racket case.  
  
"Wow Miaka, I never knew you played tennis"  
  
"I don't, it's just that I needed it to hide my sword from the teachers"  
  
"Oh... What?!? You never told me that!!! When did you get it???"  
  
"Yesterday, my sensei gave it to me after we had a duel and I won, he chose me as his successor since he didn't have any children"  
  
"Ohh, so that's why..."  
  
Yui fell silent, aware that Miaka was listening intently  
  
"What Yui? What?"  
  
"You know how I tricked you and said you were late?"  
  
"Yes, and I still haven't thought of anything to get back at you yet"  
  
"Well all that was your sensei's idea"  
  
"WHAT!!!!"  
  
"He called me the night before and told me it was very urgent"  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
The both of them fell silent for a moment  
  
"Anyway, Miaka can I see your sword?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead"  
  
Miaka took the sword out of the case and handed it to Yui, Yui's eyes widened.  
  
"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!!!"  
  
"I said that to my sensei as well, he said it was a family heirloom"  
  
"A family heirloom?!?" squeaked Yui  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Oh my god"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"You wanna go in now?" said Miaka as she slipped the sword back into the case  
  
"Yeah, let's go"  
  
In the city library...  
  
"Wow it's huge!" exclaimed Miaka as she looked around  
  
"Keep your voice down" hissed Yui  
  
Miaka spotted a drinks machine in the corner  
  
"Cool!!! Yui I'm gonna buy one, wanna come?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
The two of them walked over, unaware that they were being watched.  
  
As Miaka placed a coin in a small red feather floated down gently and landed on the tip of her nose.  
  
Miaka looked up sharply and saw a red bird standing in the shadows in a corner.  
  
Suddenly memories of their encounter rushed into her head.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Okay I give in, I might as well go along with this, so why are you here?"  
  
"To uh... give you a birthday present... yeah! To give you a birthday present!"  
  
Miaka looked at it suspiciously  
  
"My birthday isn't for another 5 months" she said flatly  
  
"Well consider it an early birthday present"  
  
"okay" said Miaka shrugging, who cares? Its just a dream.  
  
"Close your eyes"  
  
Miaka's eyes slid closed  
  
"It might feel a bit painful but it'll wear off"  
  
Miaka felt a sting in her earlobe as something heavy appeared out of nowhere and attached themselves to her ears.  
  
"Oooh!!! Earrings never had one before"  
  
"They will protect you when the time comes, my little Miko..."  
  
"Huh? Miko? What are you talking about? And who's they?" asked Miaka as the bird slowly began to fade  
  
"Hey...don't go I haven't said thank you yet"  
  
"You will...soon"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Follow me..."  
  
"Hey, Miaka where do you think you're going?" Asked Yui as Miaka followed the big bird to the restricted room  
  
"Stop Miaka! We're not allowed in there! Besides the doors locked!"  
  
Click!  
  
The restricted door slid open  
  
"Oh I give up! I might as well come along just to make sure you don't hurt yourself!" grumbled Yui  
  
As they entered the room the red bird suddenly disappeared  
  
"Hey! Where'd you go?!?" cried Miaka  
  
Thump  
  
A thick blue book fell out of its shelf and landed right in front of the two girls  
  
Miaka and Yui both stared  
  
The Universe Of The Four Gods...  
  
Well how was it??? Was it okay??? *twiddles thumb nervously*  
  
Plez R&R!!!  
  
P.S I know most of you would scoff at the idea of being able to fit a samurai sword into a tennis case but just please use your imagination...  
  
P.S.S Please ignore my grammar...it sucks...as well as my spelling 


	3. The Chosen One

Chapter 3 ~*~ The Chosen One~*~  
  
Right, after you guys read this chapter can you please truthfully tell me  
how old you are and are you a female or male???  
  
(If you think this question is prying into your personal affair then you  
don't have to answer it)  
  
' ': Means: Yui's talking to Miaka or she's thinking  
  
The Universe of the Four Gods...  
  
"The Universe of the Four Gods???" whispered Miaka as she sat down and pulled the book towards her  
  
Yui was more interested in the other books on the shelves around them  
  
"Wow, look at this Miaka! These books are really rare, we could make a killing outta these stuff"  
  
"Hey Yui, take a look at this" Miaka had turned the front page of the book and was now reading it  
  
Yui moved over and scanned the page  
  
"So if you turn the page over then the story becomes reality? And if you reach the books end you can have your wishes granted?" asked Yui as she reread it over again  
  
"It's so cool!!! Just like one of those fairy tale books I used to have when I was little!!!" exclaimed Miaka as she stared at the words  
  
"Miaka, you really should grow up" sighed Yui, she got up and walked over to one of the shelves  
  
"Well you may not believe it, but I do" replied Miaka shrugging as she turned the page over  
  
A red light slowly appeared and surrounded Miaka.  
  
"Ahhh!!! Yu-"  
  
She disappeared  
  
Yui had found a cooking book  
  
"Hey look at this Miaka I bet you'll love to read thi-"said Yui as she turned around, cookbook in hand.  
  
"Miaka???" asked Yui as the book dropped from her hand  
  
"Miaka this really isn't a time to play hide and seek right now..." said Yui nervously  
  
"Miaka I really mean it!!! Come out now!!!" said Yui louder  
  
Still no answer  
  
"This really isn't funny Miaka!!!" yelled Yui, at that moment she spotted Miaka's sword propped up against the wall opposite her  
  
She moved forward and picked it up  
  
"Miaka if you don't come out now I'm gonna snap your blade" said Yui, practically fuming  
  
"I'm gonna count to three"  
  
"1..."  
  
"2..."  
  
"3.."  
  
"Yui!!!"  
  
Yui froze, was that Miaka calling just then?  
  
"Yui, are you there?!?"  
  
She tensed up, it was definitely Miaka calling just then.  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"Yui!"  
  
"Miaka, can you hear me?" cried Yui frantically as she scanned the room  
  
"Yeah! I can! Where am I?!?" Miaka's voice grew excited  
  
"I'd like to know that too!"  
  
"Do you know where you are?"  
  
"No, but it seems like I'm outside on the edge of a desert or something..."  
  
"A desert?" asked Yui out loud  
  
That's when her gaze fell upon the book  
  
"It can't be...impossible..." whispered Yui as she walked over to it and read it  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Yui, Yui! Can you still hear me?" cried Miaka frantically as she waved her arms at the sky.  
  
"Yui?!?"  
  
No reply.  
  
Miaka let her arms drop, It was no use, somehow Yui couldn't hear her anymore.  
  
She looked around at her surroundings.  
  
There wasn't much to see, apart from the dusty well used road on her right and a few trees on her left  
  
"Grrrr...Grrrr" Miaka held her stomach. 'Great' she thought 'I'm lost in the middle of somewhere without my sword... and no restaurants or fast food shops or ice cream trucks'  
  
"What I wouldn't give right now to have a large fries with double beef burger" she said aloud before launching into a list of food she wanted to eat, oblivious to the two shadows creeping up behind her  
  
"...and delicious cream covered waffles with strawberry and icing sug- Ahhh!!!"  
  
Miaka felt herself swung onto someone's back as another person grabbed her face  
  
Miaka found herself staring into narrow brown eyes 'Oh yuck, get your dirty hands off me!' she thought  
  
"She's a beauty alright, even more beautiful than the ladies in the royal harem and maybe even prettier than the emperor himself, with her good looks and figure plus the crystals and exotic clothes she's wearing, she would fetch up to...lets see... around 250 gold ryo I'd say.  
  
The man holding Miaka chuckled  
  
"Watch your mouth, you don't want the emperor hearing you say that, but could she fetch up to such a high price?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Gimme a look"  
  
Miaka felt herself placed back onto the ground as she looked up into the face of a beefy looking man  
  
The man whistled  
  
"We've hit the jackpot!!!"  
  
"Aye, too bad lord Hikajii only wanted virgins"  
  
"Yeah, otherwise we would have had some fun"  
  
Miaka stared at the two men  
  
"Uhhh...is this a play or something?"  
  
One of the men scoffed  
  
"Don't you know a slave trader when you see one?"  
  
"A slave trader?" squeaked Miaka  
  
"Uh huh, and your gonna make us rich" said the beefy man  
  
Miaka frowned, she didn't like these men one little bit  
  
"Now let's get going girly" the man moved forward, arms outstretched  
  
Miaka quickly side stepped as the man ran past her, sticking her foot out.  
  
Whump  
  
The beefy man fell heavily to the ground as his companion turned to face her.  
  
"How dare you..." the man swung a wild punch at Miaka.  
  
Miaka did a quick back flip to avoid the punch and whacked the man on the side of his neck; he went down like a stone.  
  
Miaka smiled before feeling the wind knocked from her body as the beefy man tackled her down  
  
Miaka did a quick twist to the right and, using the same move she did with the other man, she whacked him with all her strength on the neck, almost cracking her knuckles in the process.  
  
"Owww that hurt!" cried Miaka as she danced around holding her hand  
  
She stopped and heard the sound of a cart drawing nearer and nearer  
  
Miaka looked at the two slave traders on the ground and pulled them into the shade of a tree nearby  
  
"I don't want you two to get sun burned though you should have deserved it" said Miaka out loud  
  
She looked out from behind the tree trunk just in time to see the cart rumble by  
  
"Sayonara"  
  
With that Miaka dashed out from behind the tree trunk and jumped onto the back of the cart...  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Miaka groaned as her stomach growled again  
  
"So hungry..." she mumbled as she shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun  
  
"I wish you were with me right now Yui..."  
  
'Miaka, can you hear me???'  
  
Miaka bolted up  
  
"Yui is that you?"  
  
'Yeah it's me... that was some impressive fight you put up back there'  
  
"You saw everything?"  
  
'No but it said so in the book and there were little pictures'  
  
"Book?...what do you mean?"  
  
Yui's voice was grave  
  
'Miaka, it turned out that you have been somehow sucked into the book'  
  
"...."  
  
'Miaka?'  
  
"...Yui...pinch yourself"  
  
'What?!? Why?!?'  
  
"Because I just got to check if this is a dream come-true or not and pinching myself is painful"  
  
'God!'  
  
'Pinch owww it hurts... look this isn't a dream.... Wow...!' said Yui sarcastically  
  
"Okay" said Miaka shrugging  
  
'Anyway Miaka, do you remember how you got into the book?'  
  
Miaka closed her eyes thinking there was a red light and...  
  
"No...I can't remember anything"  
  
'Oh...'  
  
"Why?"  
  
'nothing'  
  
'Miaka you should be entering h=Konan or something right now'  
  
"huh?"  
  
'Miaka look around!!!'  
  
Miaka sat up and gasped  
  
"Wow" she breathed  
  
The city of Konan was beautiful, all the roof top tiles were red, giving it the impression of a birthday cake  
  
Miaka could see a huge building looming over the others  
  
"Yui what am I looking at?"  
  
'It says here...let me read it out "The Chosen One gazed down upon the Konan palace" '  
  
"Chosen One???"  
  
'That's what it says here'  
  
"This gets weirder and weirder"  
  
Miaka hopped off the cart as it passed outside the main city gate, she quickly sneeked passed the guards, moving silently under the cover of the shadows  
  
Grinning cheerfully she walked off.  
  
I have officially decided to quit writing this story as it is very hard to think of anything and I keep on having writers block yaaah!!!!  
  
*clutches head* I'm going crazy  
  
Anyways this chapters a bit short  
  
*sniffle* I really need more support to write this right now  
  
P.s you guys probably think this chapters a bit boring (in actuality its really boring)  
  
*yawn* I'm so tired... (falls onto the ground and snores loudly)  
  
Plez R&R 


	4. The Real Story Begins

Chapter 4 ~*~The Real Story Begins...~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi but if I ask nicely do you think Watase Yu would make me her successor and next in line to all her work and  
stuff?  
  
I have decided not to quit because I've just got a whole flood of ideas.  
  
And I've decided to try and type around 150 chapters (well that's my goal anyway...)  
  
Oh and I'm an Azn girl.  
  
A note to Hotohikari-i-can't-remember-the-rest-of-your-name:  
  
I originally planned to sorta follow along the story of Yu Watase, but even though there are similar events there will be very different consequences, I will also add quite a lot of my own events every now and then but this story will be completely different (the word*liar* appears on forehead) consider it an alternate adventure of Fushigi Yuugi ^_^  
  
Right now I'm guessing most of you would be giving me this 0_o expression  
  
T-T I guess I'm a really bad writer T-T  
  
I feel so down... (Runs into a corner and hangs head in shame)T-T I don't deserve your praises *sniffle*  
  
(I think I got into a habit of kicking myself every chapter)  
  
Miaka looked around in wonder at the buildings lining the street.  
  
People bustled and pushed as sellers yelled at the top of their voice shoving things under people's noses from their stalls while pick pockets roved the streets looking for an opportunity to make some quick money.  
  
Miaka was able to walk freely since people gave her a wide berth, whispering and murmuring as they stared at her  
  
She caught snatches of conversations as she walked deeper into the city.  
  
"Such strange clothes..."  
  
"Very pretty..."  
  
"Shouldn't be walking by herself..."  
  
"Probably escaped from slave traders judging by her scratches..."  
  
"Wow a babe..."  
  
"Yui are you still there?" mumbled Miaka as she walked faster, wanting to get away from the growing crowd  
  
'Yeah...'  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
'Reading'  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
'The Chosen One walked faster, feeling nervousness settle in the pit in her stomach as she- Grrr rrrr what was that?'  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
'Miaka?'  
  
"My stomach"  
  
'What?!?'  
  
"I haven't eaten since lunch time"  
  
'Oh...'  
  
Miaka felt her stomach tighten when some unwise guy decided to pinch her bum  
  
Miaka whirled around and did a quick high kick aiming her foot at the man's chin; another one of the pressure points and jumped backwards to avoid being squashed as the man fell forward.  
  
The crowd ooohed and rushed forward as everyone tried to catch a glimpse of Miaka  
  
Miaka walked backwards and felt her back bump gently on the wall behind her as the crowd advanced upon her like a pack of hungry wolves  
  
"Uhhhh... Yui..."  
  
'Miaka look behind you, there should be a back alleyway'  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Miaka swiveled around and ran down the alleyway only to find a dead end  
  
"YUI!!!"  
  
'Oops'  
  
"What am I supposed to do now?" wailed Miaka as the crowd came nearer  
  
'...'  
  
"Yui?"  
  
'Miaka do you remember that Chinese movie we watched when we were 9?'  
  
"Yeah"  
  
'And do you remember how the main character jumped from wall to wall to get up onto the roof?'  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
'Miaka you can do it, judging by the width of the alley way and the height of the walls it should be easy for you'  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
'The pictures showed me'  
  
"But..."  
  
'Miaka do you want to be mobbed and touched by a whole crowd of people?'  
  
"Good point there"  
  
'Right, now in the picture there's a big stone block on your left, jump on it and you know what to do after that'  
  
"Okay..." Miaka took a deep breath  
  
'Miaka, hurry! Look behind you!'  
  
Miaka took a quick glance behind her and was startled to see the crowd naught but 2 meters away from her  
  
"It's now or never"  
  
Miaka did a quick leap onto the stone and felt herself shoot toward the wall opposite her Thump she hit the wall, as soon as she touched it she shot off again bouncing like a ball as she shot from wall to wall  
  
'You know Miaka, you remind me of Tarzan on how he kept on bashing into trees' commented Yui as she read the words appearing on the pages  
  
Miaka didn't reply, instead she was too busy concentrating on landing properly on to the roof.  
  
'Cummon Miaka you can do this!' thought Miaka furiously as she pushed herself off the wall for the last time.  
  
Miaka soared high, just high enough to grasp the edge of the roof; she quickly flipped onto the top of the roof just as the side where she had hung onto seconds ago crumbled and fell onto the heads of the shocked crowd  
  
Miaka did a quick wild dance on the spot  
  
"Whoohoo! I did it!!!"  
  
'That was great Miaka!'  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Grrr rrrr  
  
"Urrr...So hungry..."  
  
'Now we need to fix your hunger' said Yui as Miaka sat down  
  
"Problem is I've got no money"  
  
'Which means you're gonna need to earn it yourself'  
  
"But I don't have any real qualities"  
  
'Hmmm... your right...'  
  
Miaka sat in silence when she over heard a conversation between two men that were walking past  
  
"Hey are you going to the tournament?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I heard that Tamahome's going"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and this year the prize money is 500 gold ryo!"  
  
"That's twice the amount they usually have!"  
  
"Uh huh, that's why Tamahome's entering"  
  
"I'm going then, he's a natural for the Martial arts"  
  
"No one can beat him..."  
  
Miaka stared at the men's back, her thoughts in a race  
  
"Hey Yui, you read all of that right?"  
  
'Yup, you entering?'  
  
"You betcha"  
  
'Okay, but be careful'  
  
"No biggie"  
  
'You're right, with your level you should be able to beat your opponents without so much as breaking a nail'  
  
"mm hmm I'm going to follow them to see where the tournament is held"  
  
'But be careful of this Tamahome he sounds dangerous'  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine"  
  
Little did Miaka know she was going to be far from fine...  
  
I'm so sorry this chapter is so short ^_^;  
  
I wanted to get this over and done with....  
  
I promise my next chapter will be longer!!!  
  
I swear I will *mutters* I hope...  
  
Anyway please review!!!  
  
And no more eye twitches plez!!!  
  
(specifically aiming comment to a certain someone) *Couwolfgh* *cousapphiregh*  
  
Did I get that right? ^_^  
  
Plez state where you live E.g. Ireland Africa America Russia... (Cause I can't be bothered to read your stats...) so just type it in with your review plez! 


	5. The boring chappie aka Entering

Chapter 5 ~*~ you'd fall asleep in 30 seconds flat after you started reading this chap~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi T_T  
  
I've got nothing to say this chapter... except...after this chapter It'll take longer for me to update coz school holiday ends...so sad...  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine"  
  
'Well...if you say so' said Yui doubtfully  
  
Miaka took a peep at the alleyway and felt herself smile when she saw it was empty.  
  
She quickly jumped down off the roof and landed neatly on the stone block.  
  
Miaka got off and ran out of the dark alley way into the crowd  
  
"Yui I can't see them, I'm a little too short" she said as she jumped around trying to see where the two men went  
  
'The pictures show they're only about 5 meters ahead of you'  
  
"Thanks"  
  
'No problem'  
  
'But you better hurry, they're moving out of the pictures; fast'  
  
"Okay"  
  
Miaka looked at the line of bodies in front of her and took a deep breath.  
  
'Okay Miaka you can do this' she thought to herself  
  
"Uh, Excuse me"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
"Pardon me"  
  
"Can you move please?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Sorry about that"  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Coming through"  
  
Miaka finally managed to push herself through the line of people.  
  
She looked around for the two men and spotted them walking around a corner before they disappeared behind a wall.  
  
Miaka quickly ran to catch up to them, aware of the stares she was getting from passing people.  
  
"Hey Yui, I found them"  
  
'Good, now follow them'  
  
"That's what I'm doing"  
  
'Make sure you don't lose sight of them'  
  
Grrrr rrrr  
  
'Hang in there Miaka'  
  
"I'm trying, I'm trying"  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
'Geez Miaka, when are you gonna get there? I'm sick of reading 'and she walked on and on and on and on' Arrr!!! It's appearing again!'  
  
"We're almost there, I can feel it..."  
  
'How'd you know?'  
  
"I dunno... sixth sense?"  
  
'Anyway, just get their okay? I'm really getting tired of these words...'  
  
Just as Yui said that Miaka rounded a corner and found herself staring at the most biggest fighting ring she had ever seen.  
  
"Oh my..." she whispered as she stood there, dumbstruck by the majesty of the ring  
  
'It's huge!!!' exclaimed Yui  
  
"Yeah" agreed Miaka as she quickly followed the men again, twisting her head left and right, trying to see everywhere at once.  
  
There were fighters everywhere (mostly men, but a few were women) practicing and training against one another, there were also people with weapons, slashing at tree branches or at one another.  
  
Miaka was so absorbed in the scene that she didn't look where she was going and accidentally bumped into a man wielding a huge silver axe.  
  
"Watch where you're going girly" he growled before pushing Miaka roughly into a tree.  
  
Bonk!!!  
  
"Owww... that hurt" cried Miaka as she rubbed the back of her head.  
  
'Did you see how tall he was Miaka?' came Yui's worried voice  
  
"Hmmm...let me think id say he would around 7 foot 6" replied Miaka as she continued to rub her head.  
  
'7 foot 6?!?'  
  
"mmm hmmm"  
  
'Oh my god'  
  
"Yeah I know, and he's as thick as a tree trunk"  
  
'He's that wide?!?'  
  
"Yup and he carries this huge silver axe about my size"  
  
'What?!?'  
  
'Miaka I'm really beginning to doubt you should enter this tournament'  
  
"Why?"  
  
'Miaka, you saw how big and fierce that man was, how many others do you think will be like him?'  
  
"Uh...none?"  
  
'Miaka be serious, what if you and that guy get into the semi finals? And you had to verse each other, he'd kill you!'  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I don't think I would verse him since I don't have a weapon to battle him with, so I think I'll be placed in a different category"  
  
'You think so?'  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
'Well, okay then...'  
  
All this was said as Miaka continued to follow the two men again.  
  
They walked on for another 10 minutes or so when Miaka found herself standing at the edge of a huge crowd.  
  
'Huh? What's going on?' Yui asked  
  
"I don't know, they look like they're queuing up or something..."  
  
'Then wait on the side that has the most people that look like fighters'  
  
Miaka looked to her left and saw many people still practicing while waiting.  
  
She quickly moved over and stood patiently, waiting for her turn.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
'Cummon, Cummon hurry up!' thought Miaka as she hopped from foot to foot impatiently  
  
'Hey be patient Miaka, only 3 more people to go'  
  
"Its easy for you to say but standing up for this long really gives you the pin's and needles!"  
  
'Okay...hmmm...?'  
  
"Yui, What's wrong?"  
  
'The library's closing'  
  
"Oooh bad"  
  
'I'm gonna have to try and sneak the book out of the library'  
  
"Does it have a bar code?"  
  
A moments silence...  
  
'Nup'  
  
"Good"  
  
'Yeah I suppose so'  
  
Miaka looked up and realized it was her turn, she walked forward hesitantly.  
  
"Um excuse me..."  
  
The woman at the table looked up momentarily before going back to doing whatever she was doing in the first place.  
  
"The spectator's entrance is to the left little girl, this is for fighters to enter"  
  
"But I'm here to enter for the tournament"  
  
"If this is some sort of joke then it isn't very funny"  
  
"But I'm serious! I'm really here to enter the tournament!"  
  
"Don't be silly, this isn't like those kiddie fights where you only get away with a few scratches and bruises, this is the real stuff, serious stuff where you verse real fighters, fighters that will have no mercy, you could get killed or leave with broken ribs or cracked heads, you could get maimed for life"  
  
"But I can fight!!!" said Miaka feeling her temper flare  
  
"If you need to make quick money, don't try your chances here, try using your beauty at a prostitute house, you won't get no sympathy from these men"  
  
BANG!!!!!  
  
The woman looked down sharply to where Miaka's fist was.  
  
"Look, I really did come here to fight, there's no rules that say I can't enter" growled Miaka. (That was a bit out of character)  
  
"Are you really sure? Wouldn't your famil-"  
  
"Yes I'm sure"  
  
The woman stared into Miaka's eyes and saw she was absolutely serious.  
  
She sighed and pulled a book from under the table and opened it up.  
  
"Sign your name and age too and any special qualities you got" she said glumly as she gave a brush to Miaka.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
The lady looked at Miaka closely while she wrote.  
  
"You're a foreigner aren't you?"  
  
Miaka looked up  
  
"Yeah...you could say that" she replied before going back to writing her name and description  
  
Miaka gently pushed the book back to the woman as she placed down the brush.  
  
"You're name's Miaka Yuki right?"  
  
Miaka nodded  
  
The woman continued to read.  
  
"You're 15 and you know the martial arts and swordsmanship?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Unbelievable..."  
  
Miaka shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably  
  
"Um... where do I go now?"  
  
The woman swiveled around and pointed to a door Miaka never noticed before behind her.  
  
"Arigato"  
  
"You don't have to thank me but I hope you know what you're doing"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Then good luck"  
  
"I don't think I need it but thanks anyway"  
  
"Once you see these men and you want to pull out tell me, and you'll be out in a triffy, it'll be our secret"  
  
"No I'll be fine"  
  
Miaka walked past the lady and quickly walked through the door closing it gently.  
  
The woman stared at the door where Miaka went through seconds ago  
  
"You have my sympathies child..."  
  
Miaka quickly closed the door behind and sighed in relief  
  
'That woman was freaking you out wasn't she Miaka?'  
  
"Yeah she kept on asking if I was okay and stuff..."  
  
"Well, well, well what have we here?"  
  
Miaka's head snapped up.  
  
She was surrounded.  
  
Someone whistled...  
  
A man with brown hair and light brown eyes stepped forward (obviously the leader)  
  
"Hmmm what would a little beauty like you be doing here?"  
  
"Perhaps she's lost?" a man on her right commented  
  
"Lost eh?"  
  
Miaka glanced around looking for an opening  
  
The leader, seeing this, snapped his fingers.  
  
The men tightened the circle, not even an inch of space existed between them, they were standing shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"If you are lost then I can show you how to get out of here, but everything comes with a price you know"  
  
The men surrounding Miaka began to chuckle, they knew what was gonna happen  
  
Miaka cleared her throat  
  
"I'm sorry if I disappoint you but I'm not lost, I'm here to fight in the tournament"  
  
The leader laughed out loud  
  
"Hahahaha!!! You? You're not but I little girl, but..."  
  
Miaka tensed up as she felt the leaders gaze rove around her body and come to rest on the edge of her skirt  
  
"If you have nothing else to say then please step aside"  
  
"We will move aside, but as I said before everything comes with a price" as the leader said this, he gazed at Miaka's lips  
  
"Please, if you don't step aside I will not hesitate to hurt you" said Miaka trying to control her hand from slapping the leader's face.  
  
This time all the men laughed.  
  
"Wah haha"  
  
"Heeheehee"  
  
"Hohoho"  
  
*snort*  
  
*snigger*  
  
"Hahaha"  
  
"I've warned you..." said Miaka through gritted teeth as she stared at the floor  
  
One of the men nudged the other  
  
"Got all the curves in the right places eh?"  
  
"Uh huh, great long legs too"  
  
"Wouldn't it be great if I could..." the man reached forward his fingers outstretched  
  
"That does it!!!!" Miaka yelled  
  
'Uh Oh' thought Yui suddenly feeling very sorry for the men  
  
Miaka did a high kick and hit the man squarely in the face (ouch)  
  
She looked at the other men her eyes narrowed with fury  
  
She ran forward knocking out two men at once saying a word with each blow she threw  
  
DON'T!!!  
  
Whack  
  
YOU !!!  
  
Crack (ooh that was a nasty one)  
  
IDIOTS!!!  
  
Thump  
  
EVER!!!  
  
Punt  
  
TOUCH!!!  
  
Whap  
  
ME!!!  
  
Slap  
  
EVER!!!  
  
Krump  
  
AGAIN!!!!! (okay that was really really out of character)  
  
With the last word said she turned to face the leader and kneed him in the groin, a bit harder than she intended.  
  
She watched the leader's eyes almost pop out as he fell to the ground twitching.  
  
'Miaka perhaps you went a bit too far'  
  
"I think you might be right Yui" she whispered  
  
'The library's closing in 5 minutes'  
  
"Okay gotcha"  
  
Miaka took one last look at the men on the ground and ran off.  
  
"I wonder where I should go now?" Miaka wondered aloud as she ran on.  
  
She looked ahead and spotted an attendant.  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
The attendant spun around  
  
"Um...may I help you?" she asked nervously  
  
"Uh yeah, how do I get to the fighting ring?"  
  
The attendant stared  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, forgive me, please, this way" the other girl mumbled before rapidly walking off.  
  
Erf, I got lazy with this chapter...  
  
I know I know, I almost fell asleep writing this one it is soooo boring *yawn*.  
  
Sorry ^_^; I had this huge writers block...  
  
So I couldn't think of anything to write.  
  
Anyways next chapter will be really interesting!!!  
  
P.s once again please ignore my horrible grammar and spelling 


	6. Let The Fight Begin

[B]Chapter 6 Let the fight begin...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own fushigi yugi blah blah blah  
  
Poll!!! Poll!!! Poll!!! Poll!!! Poll!!! Let's have a poll!!! After you finish reading this chapter please put in your review what pairing would you like? (Personally I really want a Tamahome/Miaka pairing) but it's up to you guys to decide!!! Choices:  
  
Tamahome/Miaka (No Taka) (sorry to those fans that like Taka) (its just too sad how he dies)  
  
Tamahome/Miaka  
  
Hotohori/Miaka  
  
Nuriko/Miaka (I always had a thing for him) ;  
  
Amiboshi/Miaka (I'm not too sure about this one...)  
  
(I might do a Tasuki/Miaka but I don't really wanna do that pair right now)  
  
So choose carefully because once you've voted you can't vote again (though you could ask your friends to vote) So anyways please vote!!!  
  
Now, the moment you have been waiting for, let me introduce you to...the sixth chapter!!! [/B]  
  
"Oh, forgive me, please this way" the other girl mumbled before rapidly walking off.  
  
Miaka had to jog to keep up with her, they passed rooms filled with people yelling out bets  
  
"Ha-ha, so who're you betting for Lingzhi?"  
  
"Wong Fei Hung, he's the best"  
  
"I thought you would of placed your bet on Tamahome!"  
  
"Well, Wong Fei Hung's got a huge silver axe that he's been training with for 17 years, there's no way Tamahome can beat him"  
  
"I suppose you're right but I'm still placing my bet on Tamahome, when it comes to fighting he's number one and every time he fights against an armed opponent he always manages to win..."  
  
'Can this guy Tamahome really be that powerful?' thought Miaka nervously.  
  
"Hey Yui, what do you think?" mumbled Miaka quietly  
  
No response  
  
"Yui?"  
  
...  
  
"Hello"  
  
Miaka didn't have a chance to say anymore as she entered a huge room crowded with fighters of every type.  
  
There were skinny fighters, fat fighters, short fighters, tall fighters, muscled fighters, mean looking fighters, fighters that look like they are ready to wet their pants, all men and women alike.  
  
Miaka thanked the girl and silently slid into the room, hoping to go unnoticed, this was pretty easy since everyone had their back turned to her.  
  
Miaka stood quietly at the back, listening to other conversations  
  
"Hehehehehe its gonna be a pinch winning this year"  
  
"Don't get so cocky Xi Liang I heard Tamahome is entering this year"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"And so's Wong Fei Hung"  
  
"We're doomed"  
  
"I know, all the really good fighters are gathering here this year, drawn by the prize like bears to honey"  
  
"That's not fair!!! Tamahome's going to win for sure!!!"  
  
"The worlds never fair"  
  
Miaka quietly stepped up to the two arguing men  
  
"Um, excuse me..."she trailed off as the two men turned to look at her  
  
Their eyes widened  
  
"Wow, what a babe..."  
  
Miaka blushed and looked at the floor as saliva dripped out of their open mouth  
  
She looked up again just in time to see them hurriedly wiping their mouths  
  
"Uh hi, my name is Miaka Yuki-"  
  
One of the men cut her off  
  
"Hey, you're a foreigner aren't you?"  
  
"Uh...yes" she replied taken by surprise  
  
"Hi my name is Xu Xian and my friend here is Sei Fei Jei- Wah!!!"  
  
Xu Xian suddenly stumbled forward and smashed face first onto the floor  
  
"Hi my name is Wan Xi Liang" said the other man with his foot on Xu Xian's back  
  
"Um...nice to meet you Wan Xi Liang and uh..." Miaka glanced down  
  
"Mr. Xu Xian"  
  
Xu Xian hopped up and winked at her "just call me Xu"  
  
Miaka smiled slightly at both of them.  
  
"Attention everyone!!! Attention!!!" a woman stood at the top of a stage at the front of the room amid a lot of catcalls and wolf whistles  
  
"The tournaments about to begin in 5 minutes, now before we begin there is a rule change"  
  
The room became deathly quiet.  
  
"As you all know, this year we have doubled the prize money, as a result 568 fighters turned up today"  
  
"We usually only get around 150 fighters so the amount has tripled"  
  
"As one of the rule changes, instead of you people fighting on one on one, on your level"  
  
The woman paused  
  
"This year you will be placed in the ring in 5 groups which will add around 115 per group"  
  
She stopped as the fighters began to protest  
  
"You will also be placed in your own category and level which means we will have a female martial arts group, a male martial arts group, a female weapons group, a male weapons group..." at this point all the men fearfully stared at Wong Fei Hung who just grinned back.  
  
"...and we will also have a mixed gender of men and women that can do martial arts and also know how to handle a weapon"  
  
"The reason you're placed in groups is because our tournaments only last a day and to have all of you duel one on one's will last for a week, so this was the only option"  
  
Just as the woman finished saying a bell clanged.  
  
"Well that's the sign for the first group to enter the ring" she said cheerfully  
  
"And the first group is, the male weapons group!!!"  
  
A line of male fighters slowly trudged out of the open doors, at the back of the line was Wong Fei Hung.  
  
Miaka spotted a small bench at the corner of the room she walked over to it and plopped herself onto the seat.  
  
She stared at the wall ahead, trying to figure out why Yui hadn't answered her  
  
"Yui, where are you? Why won't you answer me?"  
  
Miaka waited, no reply  
  
She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, ignoring the man taking the seat next to her on the bench.  
  
Miaka leaned back against the wall and fell into a light sleep.  
  
Clang!!!  
  
She woke with a start as the bell clanged again  
  
"May the women's weapons group come to the fighting ring?"  
  
A group of females looked at each other uneasily and followed the woman.  
  
Miaka stifled a yawn and leaned back against the wall once more prepared to take another nap, not noticing the still warm soft piece of clothing placed on the hard, cold stone wall.  
  
Clang!!!  
  
Miaka gave a small groan of irritation as she sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes.  
  
"We now need the men and women weapons and martial arts group" the lady called out briskly before marching out the door with a rag tag group of fighters trailing behind her like ducklings.  
  
Miaka got off the bench and quickly followed the others.  
  
Corridor after corridor they walked through until they suddenly found themselves in the open with the bright sun shining down upon them, with no clouds to block it.  
  
And there...was the fighting ring, rising out of the ground like a battle tower, covering the spectator's sight of the fighters.  
  
Servants came rushing up to them with swords and spears in their hands.  
  
Miaka found herself presented with a straight double edged sword, she stared at it before smiling and giving her thanks to the boy before her, she lifted the heavy weapon and swung it a few times  
  
'Whoa!!! It's heavy!!! Maybe 7 times heavier than my bockkien!' she thought in surprise as she almost fell over from the momentum.  
  
A few of the lady's watching her sniggered and began murmuring to each other behind their hands giving her sly glance.  
  
Miaka frowned she would show them that this girl would not be taken down so easily! But she was trained in the ways of a curved sword not a straight one, it will be harder to use.  
  
"Alright! its time to get up onto the ring! Remember, have no mercy for each other be it friend or enemy!!! 500 gold ryo is weighing on this!!"  
  
Everyone glared at each other with distrusting eyes.  
  
"Right, now lets let the lady's up onto the stage first!!!" the lady called out cheerfully.  
  
The women with Miaka trailing behind, walked up the steps  
  
One by one they popped out into view as they stepped onto the fighting ring, quickly followed by the men.  
  
Miaka took her position near the corner of the fighting ring, feeling the stares of both the crowds and the male fighters.  
  
'Urghh...Why do they have to stare at me' she thought irritably as she took up her position.  
  
"Ready...fight!!!" yelled out a man in red as he threw a red silk flag into the air  
  
Practically all the women turned their gaze upon her and began stalking forward  
  
"Hey that's not fair!" protested Miaka as they formed a ring around her  
  
One of them shot forward and clashed swords with her.  
  
Hilt locked on hilt as they both pushed with all their strength  
  
'Dammit!' Miaka thought as she felt herself getting pushed to the ground.  
  
While the two was fighting one of the women sneaked up behind Miaka and slashed at her back.  
  
Ka-ching!!!  
  
(okay this bit might be a bit confusing)  
  
Miaka managed to jump out of the way in time and watched as the sword sliced into two.  
  
"Ha!!!" she said triumphantly and kicked the woman in the stomach, sending her flying.  
  
"Right now who's next?" she asked as the circle tightened  
  
Before they could answer two of the fighters were knocked down.  
  
All the women spun around and found themselves fighting.  
  
Miaka faced one of the fighters, he charged forward his sword high.  
  
"Sneaking up on people? Where's your honor?" asked Miaka as she blocked his strike and knocked him down.  
  
Fighter after fighter she defeated without even breaking a sweat.  
  
She shook her head as she took down another  
  
"And they call themselves fighters?"  
  
Miaka yawned, tears sprang into her eyes as the crowd cheered wildly  
  
She looked around and saw only 4 people left  
  
"Hmmm, well that was quick" she jumped over one of the many bodies littering the ring and began to walk towards one of them  
  
Thump  
  
Miaka felt herself knocked flat onto the ground  
  
"Dang it!" she gasped as the foot applied more pressure on her back forcing all the air out of her lungs  
  
"Can't breath..." she began to feel dizzy as the lack of air began to get to her.  
  
"I'm not gonna..."  
  
Miaka kicked out with her leg and by lucky chance managed to land a direct hit onto the persons shin, causing him/her to wobble and release the pressure on her back  
  
Miaka gave a quick roll to the left and jumped up, gasping.  
  
She looked at the man while he regained his balance.  
  
He had jet black hair and brown eyes with a nasty smirk (no this is not Tamahome)  
  
Miaka eyed him up and down and noted the spear he held onto in his right hand.  
  
"You're really mean, you know that?" she told him as they circled each other  
  
He shrugged.  
  
The man lunged forward and whacked Miaka in the legs, before she could react.  
  
Miaka's eyes widened as she went down  
  
'He's moves are fast!'  
  
She got up again and circled him more carefully and cautiously all her senses fully alert  
  
The man lunged forward once more and went for her side again, this time Miaka blocked with her sword.  
  
She smirked, she was overconfident last time and that dulled her senses but not this time.  
  
He withdrew his weapon and stared at her.  
  
"You are skilled" he murmured  
  
She shrugged  
  
"But you're no match for me"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I'm a natural for the martial arts"  
  
Miaka raised an eyebrow  
  
"Oh? And what's that got to do with your weapon skills?"  
  
"Actually I really don't know" the man confessed  
  
"But all I know is that if we verse without weapons I'll win...so do you wanna try?"  
  
"No thanks I'll stick with my weapon"  
  
"If that's what you wish"  
  
He shot forward once again but aimed his spear at Miaka's head she ducked.  
  
He jabbed his spear forward towards her stomach she blocked it with her sword and dashed forward  
  
"There is no way I can hit him if I don't get closer" she muttered as she tried to slash at his chest  
  
To Miaka's surprise he blocked it with his bare hands and pulled on it so she stumbled forward  
  
Sa-mooch  
  
Miaka whipped her head out of the way as he tried to kiss her lips but winced as his lips landed on her cheek  
  
"Ewwww, gross!!!" she yelled as they broke off  
  
He grinned and licked his chops  
  
Miaka shuddered  
  
"Mmmm that tasted nice"  
  
Miaka threw away her sword and shifted into a fighting stance  
  
"Oh? Very well" the man chucked away his spear and spat on his hands  
  
Miaka stared at him in horror  
  
"Lets begin!!!" the man yelled before charging forward  
  
(Sorry I can't be bothered to write down the details I suck at fighting description, but I'll make one for Miaka and Tamahome's fight in the next chapter);  
  
All I can say is that a lot of kicks, punches, bruises and scratches were exchanged.  
  
Miaka wiped sweat from her face.  
  
'Its no good, fighting with Martial arts aren't working against him!' she thought in desperation  
  
At that moment the man dashed towards her  
  
Miaka stood there and waited till he was nearly on top of her  
  
"Yaaa!!!"  
  
The man flew back 10 paces, hit by the most lethal and dangerous attack known to man...the dreaded knee-to-groin...  
  
Miaka withdrew her knee and fell to the ground, exhausted.  
  
"If you do not get up it will be considered a draw" yelled the man in red  
  
Miaka shot up  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!!!"  
  
Silence...  
  
"Yay!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered wildly  
  
"That was amazing!!!"  
  
"Did you see her kicks?"  
  
"...and she's only a little girl!!!"  
  
"That was impossible!!!"  
  
"Did you see how high he flew?!?"  
  
"That was incredible!!!"  
  
"I'm betting on her for the finals"  
  
"Me too!!!"  
  
"Count me in!!!"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
Miaka smiled wearily as the servants dragged the limp fighters off the ring, one of them approached her  
  
"Please follow me" she mumbled  
  
"Um, I don't want to sound rude or anything but where are we going?" asked Miaka as she followed the girl  
  
(there are a lot of the girl aren't there?)  
  
"Uh, the winners of each round are given a room to spend the night so they are ready to fight tomorrow morning"  
  
"Oh...why is that?"  
  
"To stop them from running away"  
  
"..."  
  
After a series of corridors and stairs.  
  
"Here we are" the servant stopped at a door and opened it  
  
"This is where you will spend the night, there is a hot bath tub behind the screen" she said pointing to the back of the room  
  
Miaka nodded  
  
"We will be sending a meal for you in a while"  
  
"Great!!! Thanks!!!" Miaka said brightly suddenly remembering the reason why she was in the tournament  
  
The servant walked out of the room and closed the door  
  
Miaka watched her shadow pass before walking to the back of the room  
  
There was nothing much, apart from the big bed, the wooden table in the middle of the room and the big screen placed at the back.  
  
Miaka walked over and slipped behind it, taking care not to look at the tub just yet.  
  
She quickly slipped off her jacket and vest before climbing out of her skirt, folding them neatly she unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it into the pile, unhooking her bra (ahem)she took off her socks and undergarment (what can I say? I'm a very modest person)  
  
Miaka took a deep breath and spun around  
  
"Oooh"  
  
The tub was big and wooden with pink and red rose petals floating at the top while a sweet smell drifted in the air  
  
Miaka smiled and stepped carefully into the tub wincing slightly at the heat  
  
"Aaah..."  
  
Miaka sighed gratefully as she sank into the tub  
  
'Eh???'  
  
Miaka frowned in confusion as she sank deeper  
  
"What?"  
  
Miaka's chin was almost submerged when her feet touched the bottom of the tub  
  
"What is this? A mini swimming pool?" she asked aloud as she stepped around trying not to create any waves  
  
She waded to the edge of the tub and felt a small ledge, heaving herself up she sat on it and began to wash herself  
  
"Ah...it feels so good to be clean again..." she closed her eyes in relaxation  
  
(No, I'm not going into any details even made up characters deserve privacy)  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
Miaka heaved herself out of the tub and quickly dried herself off, looking around, she spotted a silk robe hanging in a corner and quickly wrapped herself in it, she wasn't ready to wear her school uniform yet  
  
Just as she was finished the door opened and the girl from before stepped into the room, balancing a tray of food in one hand.  
  
She laid the food onto the wooden table and cast a quick smile towards Miaka before walking out the door again  
  
Miaka practically tripped on her robes for her rush to the food her eyes sparkled brightly as she looked down at the small feast laid before her  
  
(use your imagination on what she saw cause I'm afraid I might insult some people like vegetarians and stuff...)  
  
"Itatakii mas!!!"  
  
Miaka grabbed a pair of chopsticks...  
  
2 minutes later...  
  
"Chinese food is most delicious a pity it doesn't have much flavor"  
  
Miaka yawned and stumbled into the bed  
  
"Mmmm....so sleepy..."  
  
She threw back the covers and snuggled into the bed  
  
"Night Keisuke..."  
  
The next morning...  
  
Chirp Chirp Chirp  
  
Miaka opened her eyes slowly, stopping a huge yawn she sat up and rubbed her eyes  
  
"Morning Keisuke"  
  
"Morning Mum"  
  
"Mum?" Miaka's eyes widened as the past events rushed up into her mind  
  
"OMG!!!"  
  
She quickly got out of the bed and ran around in circles  
  
"OMG OMG"  
  
"That wasn't a dream???"  
  
"OMG!!!!"  
  
She stopped running  
  
"okay Miaka no need to panic!!! This is just a story"  
  
"So just go with the flow, yeah, just go with the flow"  
  
Miaka's rapid breathing slowed and stopped  
  
"Okay, first things first what do I do first in the morning?"  
  
"I brush my teeth of course" she answered herself  
  
Miaka looked around  
  
"Unfortunately there isn't one so what do I do next?"  
  
"I change" Miaka glanced around and spotted her uniform folded neatly in a pile on the table  
  
She walked over and inspected it  
  
Someone had washed her uniform while she was sleeping and much to her embarrassment... Her underclothing too  
  
Slipping off the robe Miaka quickly got dressed, ignoring the bruises littering her well shaped body.  
  
As she was tying up her hair the servant popped through the door.  
  
"Please if you'll follow me the tournaments about to start in 10 minutes"  
  
Miaka glanced up  
  
"Sure"  
  
She followed the servant out of the room.  
  
"Don't we get to eat or something?"  
  
"Well, no because my lord thinks that you won't be able to fight with a full stomach and that hunger drives you to fight"  
  
"Hmmm... how many other finalists are there including me?"  
  
"Five"  
  
Miaka didn't have a chance to ask any more questions as once again she found herself standing outside in front of the fighting ring  
  
The servant bowed to Miaka and hurried back through the doors  
  
Miaka looked up and began to climb the stairs feeling like someone had stuck lead in her legs.  
  
After what seemed only like 10 seconds she found herself standing on the fighting ring once again.  
  
"Just in time!!! Please take your place on the ring so we may begin to fight"  
  
Miaka walked to the corner she had chosen before the sounds of the cheering crowd blasting in her ears  
  
She looked around and observed each fighter carefully  
  
One of them had pale white hair cut short behind his ears and grey eyes  
  
Miaka's eyes shifted to the next fighter  
  
Wong Fei Hung  
  
Miaka gulped and turned her gaze to the next person  
  
She stared  
  
"What the heck...?"  
  
In the middle of the fighting ring was a ball.  
  
A huge ball to be exact  
  
So big it was twice her height  
  
It looked pretty harmless and even cute  
  
But then it waddled towards her  
  
"???0o???"  
  
As the ball came closer to her Miaka realized it was a person  
  
"Eh???"  
  
"Now, now Meatball the rules state you can't move until the last fighter comes and you begin to fight" called the man in red  
  
'The last fighter?' Miaka did a quick head count and realized there were only 4 of them  
  
"Ah, he's come at last..."  
  
Miaka spun around and stared  
  
A man wearing a (um I'm sooo sorry I don't know how to explain what he wears ; but you all know, the usual dark blue thing) stopped and looked at her.  
  
Both of them stared at each other  
  
Miaka felt herself blush lightly at his intense gaze but couldn't tear her brown eyes away from his violet ones  
  
'Oh my God he's sooo hot'  
  
A voice in Miaka's head broke the trance  
  
"Huh? Yui?"  
  
'Hey Miaka!!!'  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
'Sorry it took me so long to sneak out the book it only took me 2 minutes but when I began to read it again it turned out a night had already passed'  
  
"That's ok-"  
  
Miaka was interrupted as the man in red waved his arms in the air  
  
"Talk to you later" Miaka muttered  
  
"Now that the last fighter has come its time to start"  
  
"So everyone ready?"  
  
All the fighters nodded  
  
The red man grinned then threw the red flag into the air  
  
"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!!"  
  
[B]I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update!!!! My teachers were very mean and gave me a lot of assignments to do so I didn't get a lot of time to work on this chapter I hope you like it... again Gomen Nasai everyone!!!!  
  
PLEZ R&R!!! (if you don't I will kill myself and die) [/B] 


	7. To Meet You

Chapter 7 I'll be back...  
  
Disclaimer: I simply do not own Fushugi Yuugi unfortunately...  
  
Okay!!! The result has come in and the pairing is... I don't know...the entry closes at chapter 9 so there is still time for you guys to ask your friends to review and vote!!!  
  
But the vote is the majority is Tamahome/Miaka and two votes for Hotohori/Miaka and one vote for Nuriko/Miaka so far  
  
BTW does anybody know how to do those bold and italic thingy's? I really need to know...  
  
Oh, and to one of my reviewers, leaving the sword behind is very crucial as the next few events happen because of it.   
  
The red man grinned then threw the flag into the air.  
  
"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!!"  
  
Everything seemed to slowed down as Miaka watched the flag flutter down to earth.  
  
Pluff  
  
All the fighters watched as the flag hit the ground  
  
The crowd roared as the fight began.  
  
Miaka gritted her teeth as the white haired man turned to face her  
  
"Die!!!" the man yelled as he rushed towards her  
  
Miaka squeezed her sword handle and faced her opponent  
  
Wack!!!  
  
Miaka swung to the side with all her might and whacked the man in his ribs with the flat of her sword  
  
Crack  
  
Crack  
  
Crack  
  
Miaka gasped as the sound of breaking ribs reached her ears, she threw away her sword and ran to the man  
  
"Oh my god!!! Are you okay?" she asked as she knelt before him  
  
The man looked up, a glimmer in his eyes  
  
Wham!!!  
  
All the air was forced out of Miaka's lungs as he tackled her to the ground with his shoulder  
  
"Boo!!!" the crowed roared as one in indignity  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"What a cheater!!!"  
  
"I can't believe it!!!"  
  
"Is he even a gentleman?"  
  
"And she was trying to help him!!!"  
  
Miaka tried getting up but was pushed back down again as the man placed his hands around her neck.  
  
Squeeze  
  
Miaka struggled and tried to pry his hands off her neck but deep in her heart she knew it was over  
  
'Miaka!!! Don't give up!!!'  
  
Yui's voice echoed in her head as she struggled  
  
'I won't...give up!!!'  
  
'You big meanie!!!"  
  
Miaka twisted her hands around he's arms and rested them on his neck  
  
Squeeze  
  
Now both of the fighters were chocking and gagging as they tried to hold on to consciousness.  
  
Miaka saw the mans eyes glimmer once again as he tried to kick her hip, she twisted just in time  
  
"Oh? Two can play at the same game..." she whispered in a strained voice as she tried to kick his leg  
  
Now the two of them were kicking this way and that as they rolled around the fighting ring oblivious to everything but each other.  
  
Miaka felt her kicks go weaker and weaker as blackness ate at her vision  
  
The white man felt her grip on his neck loosen as she stopped kicking.  
  
She spent all her strength trying to take a breath.  
  
The man grinned savagely as he rolled again, pinning Miaka onto the ground with his weight  
  
He released a bit of pressure from her neck and watched as a bit of color seeped through her pale blue face  
  
"It is a pity we have to fight against each other, otherwise we could have been friends" he murmured as he reapplied the pressure again.  
  
He lowered his lips next to her ear  
  
"Sayonara..."  
  
Miaka stared at the sky. She had never felt so helpless in her whole entire life.  
  
'If there is a god then please let there be a miracle' she thought as her eyes closed  
  
'Miaka!'  
  
Miaka's eyes shot open again as she heard Yui's voice  
  
"Yui..."she whispered  
  
'Miaka don't give up!!! Meatballs coming!!! You still have a chance!!!'  
  
"Where...?" as the word left her lips she spotted a ball rolling rapidly towards her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Miaka sent a quick prayer to the heavens above.  
  
Seconds ticked by as she waited for the ball to get closer.  
  
'Come on, please hurry!' she thought in desperation as she pushed away the blackness  
  
At long last after what seemed like a million years the ball was finally 50 meters away from them  
  
Miaka closed her eyes and gently gripped the man's shirt, listening carefully as the ball came closer.  
  
"Now!!!"  
  
With the rest of her remaining strength she pushed the white man away from her and into the ball while at the same time flipping out of the way  
  
"Yahh!!!!"  
  
Miaka gratefully sucked in air into her lungs.  
  
She stared  
  
Miaka watched stupidly as the violet eyed man ran past her rolling Meatball as he went.  
  
"Wahh!!!!"  
  
She watched as he pushed Meatball, Wong Fei Hung and the white haired man off the fighting ring.  
  
Wump  
  
Miaka winced at the sound as the other three fighters hit the ground.  
  
"I am soooo grateful Yui" she muttered  
  
'You are veeerrry welcome' replied Yui  
  
"Now all I need to do is defeat this man" she sighed rubbing her bruised neck  
  
'Hey don't worry Miaka like I said before you won't even break a nail'  
  
"You're right, I didn't break my nail I only almost snapped my neck, received fifty thousand bruises scratch myself till I'm half dead, sprain my wrist and pulled about half of my hair out"  
  
'Ahhh...I didn't think about that'  
  
"I just hope that white haired guy was Tamahome" she said as she eyed the man on the other side of the fighting ring  
  
The red man on the side of the ring raised his hand up attracting Miaka and the man's attention  
  
"The remaining finalists for the tournament is Tamahome and Miaka Yuki" he yelled before letting his hands drop  
  
Miaka's jaw hit the ground  
  
"Tamahome?" she squeaked  
  
"Now let the fight begin!!!"  
  
"No wait!!! Awww come on no fair" she protested as Tamahome began to dash towards her  
  
It was only when he came closer did she see that he had a slash in his shoulder and several bite marks on his left hand  
  
Apart from those things he looked fine  
  
Miaka sprinted towards the sword and picked it up as she ran past, skidding to a halt she turned around to face him.  
  
Her eyes widened as she watched him run towards her with great speed  
  
She tightened her grip on the sword and shifted into a fighting stance  
  
Wham  
  
She blocked his kick with the flat of her sword and slashed forward aiming at his shoulder  
  
Tamahome whacked her sword away with his forearm  
  
"Awww come on can't you go easy on me?" she cried as she blocked his moves with the sword  
  
"Nope sorry" he replied as he managed to punch her in the chest  
  
Miaka stumbled backwards  
  
"Nggg..."  
  
She held the sword in one hand as the other gripped her chest, tears of pain stung her eyes as she stared at him.  
  
Anger bubbled within her  
  
"Gahh!!!!" Miaka dashed forward  
  
"Don't you know that hitting a girl in her chest is the worst insult?!?" she yelled as she slashed from the bottom to the top  
  
"You perverted weasel!!!" Tamahome wasn't fast enough to dodge Miaka's blow and felt pain sear through his chest as her sword created a shallow cut.  
  
Miaka stopped.  
  
Once again she had let her temper get the better of her  
  
"I'm so sorry" she whispered her eyes cast down  
  
Tamahome was puzzled, why would this girl just suddenly stop fighting and apologize to him?  
  
"Uhhh...that's okay???" he replied lamely as he continued to look at her in puzzlement  
  
Meanwhile the crowd had gotten restless  
  
"Hurry up already!!!"  
  
"Geez!!!"  
  
"I had more fun staring at a pigsty!!!"  
  
"Get on with it!!!"  
  
Tamahome did a low quick sweep and watched as she jumped  
  
Miaka landed neatly on the ground, but wouldn't fight back  
  
'God Miaka you SUCK!!!!' Yui's experated voice rang through Miaka's mind  
  
"What do you mean I SUCK?!?" Miaka cried as she blocked Tamahome's punch  
  
'I mean you suck as in you suck!!!'  
  
"And why's that???"  
  
'You suck because you can't hit him'  
  
"Of course I can hit him" retorted Miaka, as if to prove her point she managed to slice through Tamahome's clothes and nick his skin, Miaka didn't notice  
  
'Good, good that's it!!! You're getting the hang of it'  
  
"You sound like my trainer from when I was 6" grumbled Miaka as she continued to slash at Tamahome  
  
'Just get on with it'  
  
Miaka rolled her eyes  
  
Tamahome, seeing this did a swift kick knocking the blade out of Miaka's hands and out of the ring  
  
"No! My sword"  
  
Miaka watched helplessly as the sword flew high, flashing for a moment before dropping out of view.  
  
She twirled around  
  
"The problem with you weapon fighters is that you rely too much on your weapons, you are helpless without them which is your greatest weakness and downfall no matter how good you are" murmured Tamahome calmly  
  
"You'll find that I'm not like those weapon fighters" answered Miaka shifting into a fighting stance  
  
"That's what they all say" Tamahome replied  
  
Miaka struck, her shin connecting hard with his forearm, years of practice stopped her from crying out loud and hopping around like an idiot though that was what she wanted to do at that moment  
  
"God!!! How many litres of milk do you drink a day?" she asked as she saw not even a hint of a bruise appeared on his arm  
  
"Milk?" Tamahome asked  
  
'Just stop talking and get on with the fight Miaka'  
  
"Right, gomen nasai Yui-Chan"  
  
'You should be'  
  
"You get so snobby sometimes"  
  
Tamahome tried gouging her eyes out which Miaka blocked (she blocked it by placing her hand on the bridge of her nose upright to stop his fingers from digging deep holes into her eyes and blinding her)  
  
Unfortunately for Miaka the size difference between her hand and Tamahome's fingers were, well a bit extreme.  
  
Needless to say Miaka felt a deep burning pain in her eyes as the tips of his fingers connected hard with her sensitive, moist eye  
  
Miaka stumbled away her hands covering her face  
  
"Ow ow ow that hurt!" she cried running up and down the ring  
  
"This is your entire fault Yui!!!" yelled Miaka still running blindly  
  
'Eh heh heh heh heh...gulp'  
  
She felt the sun's warmth disappear from her body and knew that Tamahome was standing somewhere in front of her  
  
"Okay lessee now, sensei always told me that one of the good qualities I had was that I don't rely much on my sense of sight" she muttered as she backed away, her eyes closed  
  
"So all I have to do is use my ears and my body to know where he is"  
  
"Hiyaah"  
  
Miaka struck forward and was rewarded with a groan as her knee connected with Tamahome's cheek  
  
(okay I'm gonna wrap this fight up)  
  
"Urrgh..."  
  
Miaka frowned  
  
"Okay, where did you go???" she whispered as she tried to hear his footsteps  
  
Wham  
  
Miaka gasped out as Tamahome's kick connected with her ribs cracking two of them  
  
Cough  
  
She wiped the small dribble of blood from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"How?" she whispered  
  
"How were you able to creep up on me without me knowing it?"  
  
"It's a secret" came Tamahome's voice from behind her  
  
Miaka whirled around, she spun her head this way and that trying to hear where he had gone  
  
Krrr (that's the sound of a shoe stepping on a stone ;)  
  
Miaka struck out and whacked Tamahome in the arm  
  
She smiled slightly despite the pain in her chest and ribs  
  
"Some secret"  
  
Tamahome laughed much to Miaka's bewilderment  
  
"Oh no, that was just for warm up now this is the real thing"  
  
Miaka: TT  
  
(I am sooo sorry you guys I can't keep my promise TT I find it impossible to type a fight in detail so I'm just gonna skip this part)  
  
Once again all I can say is that a lot of punches and kicks and girly scratches were exchanged as well as another sprained wrist, twisted ankle, split lips, more bruises, scratches and bite marks  
  
Miaka grinned, apart from the occasional duel she has with her sensei this was the best fight she ever had  
  
She whipped her head to the side as fast as she could and felt her hair connect hard with Tamahome's face.  
  
Whap  
  
The sound echoed throughout the whole fighting ring  
  
Miaka winced, that must have seriously hurt  
  
The two fighters withdrew  
  
Tamahome smiled.  
  
He dashed forward, closing the gap between them and leaped forward, doing a forward somersault over Miaka's head, just as he was about to land he twisted around and grabbed her wrists twisting them behind her back.  
  
Miaka stifled a cry from the pain in her sprained wrist and tried to twirl around to kick him  
  
But before she could Tamahome knocked the back of her knees forcing her into a kneel, hurriedly he pressed one leg against them pinning them down, passing her two slim wrists into one hand he wrapped his free arm around Miaka's already overly bruised neck.  
  
Miaka opened her eyes as she struggled to free herself  
  
"Dammit" she growled through gritted teeth  
  
"What is up with you people and my neck?"  
  
Tamahome tightened his strangle hold  
  
Miaka squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to breathe  
  
"You are such a cheater" she muttered as she continued to struggle  
  
"How?"  
  
"You took advantage of my loss of sight" Miaka replied rapidly using up her remaining precious oxygen  
  
"No I didn't I was just using tactics"  
  
"No you we-"She slumped  
  
Tamahome frowned in confusion and released his hold on her neck  
  
Miaka merely dropped to the ground.  
  
Tamahome hurriedly caught her and used his arms to support her  
  
"Huh?" he stared down at her pale motionless face  
  
Carefully he waved his hand in front of her face expecting her to snap open her eyes and chomp on it (hey, who can blame the poor guy? He was bitten more than fifty times by Miaka)  
  
But Miaka's face remained as still as a stone  
  
The red man walked over and peered at Miaka before...  
  
"And the winner of this tournament and 500 gold ryo is....Tamahome!!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered  
  
Tamahome gently laid Miaka onto the ground before getting up and dusting himself off  
  
Looking around he saw the leader of the gang talking to a servant in low tones  
  
Shrugging he walked after the man in red but couldn't help himself notice the leader passing a small sack of gold before the servant nodded  
  
Tamahome looked away as the servants began cleaning up the fighting ring but stopped as he watched the servant make a straight beeline towards Miaka.  
  
His eyes narrowed as the servant began dragging Miaka into the black shadows  
  
He hesitated, should he follow the man to collect his prize or stop and help the girl?  
  
He could have defeated the gang if he wasn't so drained of his strength and he could have saved the girl and get the money if she hadn't twisted his ankle  
  
But he doesn't even know this girl at all so why should he save her? But if they get her he will know he could have saved her but didn't and that will make him feel guilty  
  
So he had to choose, girl or money? girl or money?  
  
"Girl or money?" asked Tamahome out loud  
  
Miaka was almost pulled into the shadows  
  
"Ah... um... Girl!"  
  
Tamahome dashed after the servant ignoring the pain in his ankle  
  
Boom!!!  
  
The air was thick with smoke as Tamahome jumped over the head's of the gang that had crowded around the unconscious Miaka  
  
Anger boiled within Tamahome when he saw the leader looking up from unbuttoning Miaka's shirt  
  
"You dirty little BASTARD!!!"  
  
Tamahome yelled out the last word as he kicked the leader in the stomach, sending him flying off into the distance  
  
He bent down and scooped Miaka up into his arms  
  
And, kicking the gang left and right as he went, ran out of the shadows releasing a few more smoke bombs  
  
As the thick white smoke began climbing out of their confided space to spread over the fighting ring and the audience, Tamahome jumped up onto the top of the wall surrounding the fighting ring before jumping again onto a building and another and another and etc.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Tamahome opened the door to his hut and walked in closing the door behind him  
  
He sighed with relief as he placed Miaka onto his bed before rubbing his arms  
  
He shook his head in amazement  
  
This girl was only one head shorter than him but weighed only like one sack of rice  
  
Unbelievable  
  
He sat down on the stool next to his bed and stared at her  
  
She looked so...small and kiddish, like his youngest sister Yuiren (I think that's her name) but at the same time she looked so mature.  
  
He got up with a sigh and, grabbing a bucket as he went walked out of the house  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Tamahome walked over to Miaka with a small bowl in one hand and a white cloth in the other  
  
He plonked himself down onto the stool and dipped the white cloth into the dish  
  
Tamahome placed the dish onto the floor and leaned over the bed, dabbing the corner of the cloth onto Miaka's wounds, he gave the cloth a quick rinse then gently wiped the dried blood off her face, the material gliding over her smooth skin.  
  
He placed a finger on her face and watched it slide down, her skin felt so soft, so warm...  
  
Huh???  
  
Tamahome blinked, what in the name of Suzaku was he doing???  
  
He hurriedly drew back his hand and blushed, something he didn't do often.  
  
"What is wrong with me???" Tamahome shook his head and left  
  
5 days later...  
  
Miaka's eyes slowly fluttered open, before shutting close again  
  
"Ow" she muttered as she shielded her eyes from the sun light  
  
Her eyes snapped open  
  
She was in SOMEONE'S bed in THEIR home  
  
"Ahhh!!!"  
  
Miaka tried to get up only to flop down again  
  
She groaned  
  
"Ouch...I feel like stiff board..."  
  
She lay there for a minute or so  
  
'Miaka!!!'  
  
"Yui?!?"  
  
'Yeah it's me!!! I see you've woken up!!!'  
  
"Obviously"  
  
Miaka tried getting up again  
  
"Come on, I can do it!!!"  
  
She heaved herself up and leaned on the wall  
  
"I see you've awaken"  
  
Miaka looked up and found herself staring in to the face of Tamahome  
  
"Waah!!!" Miaka scooted to the side of the bed  
  
"You've been asleep for 5 days now"  
  
"5 DAYS?!?"  
  
'More like 5 minutes' replied Yui  
  
"So each day equals a minute?"  
  
'Seems like it'  
  
Miaka looked away from Tamahome  
  
"Thank you for going through the trouble of saving" she muttered not willing to meet his gaze  
  
"No problem" replied Tamahome noticing a faint blush grace her pale face  
  
"Anyway, I just about finished making breakfast, would you like to join me???"  
  
"If it's not to much of a bother"  
  
"No, not at all"  
  
Tamahome, ever the gentleman offered his hand towards Miaka  
  
She hesitated before placing her small hand in his allowing him to pull her from the bed  
  
She stumbled  
  
Miaka's blush deepened not just only from the fact that she felt embarrassed but also because Tamahome had his arms wrapped around her slim waist to stop her from falling to the ground  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"There's no need to be sorry, it's only normal or your legs to feel a little weak"  
  
Miaka cursed silently  
  
Why hadn't she thought of that earlier?  
  
She let Tamahome take her to another room, noting how shabby it looked.  
  
On the side of the room was a small table laden with a couple of fishes, some veggies and two bowls of rice  
  
It was a small pitiful heap  
  
Miaka sat down on a stool opposite Tamahome and mentally reminded herself to control how much she ate  
  
"I'm sorry, it's not much" apologized Tamahome  
  
"Oh, no this is the amount I usually eat" Miaka lied quickly  
  
Tamahome grinned  
  
"It's the same with all of us too"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Both of them ate in silence  
  
Miaka nibbled her food taking in small gulps from her rice bowl though she felt like inhaling the whole thing  
  
Tamahome watched her nibble away  
  
No wonder she's so light.  
  
"You're a foreigner, aren't you???"  
  
Miaka grinned cheerfully  
  
"How on earth did you know???"  
  
Okay that's enough for one chapter...; if I continued the chap would be way too long... anyways this is the longest chap I've written so far I'll try to update once or twice a month on school days and three to five times on the holidays!!!!  
  
PLEZ R&R!!! 


	8. To Be Back

Chapter 8 To be back...  
  
Um... I really got confused with the votes ; so you guys are going to have to vote again (and I'll make sure I'll keep track this time)  
  
To those that love Tamora Pierce's books I have created a new Fan fiction on that section, please take a peep at it if you like. "The Yamani Twins"  
  
"How on earth did you know???"  
  
Tamahome smiled back  
  
"Well, for one, you're wearing foreign clothing, secondly you have a slight different accent from ours and thirdly you look a bit different from us"  
  
Miaka giggled  
  
"You're very observant, yeah I'm a foreigner...but...not exactly..." she trailed off staring into the distance  
  
Tamahome looked at her, puzzled, what did she mean she wasn't exactly like a foreigner?  
  
He had to know  
  
"So...what did you mean you weren't exactly like a foreigner???"  
  
Miaka sighed  
  
"If I told you, you would think I'm mentally retarded"  
  
"Mentally retarded???"  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you people don't understand Japanese Slang do you?"  
  
"Japanese Slang???"  
  
"Forget that I said anything"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that if I told you, you would think I'm crazy some sort of lunatic"  
  
"Why would I think of you like that??"  
  
"Because...my past is so bizarre to you, you would never believe a word I said" she whispered  
  
"I don't mind"  
  
"You say that now but by the time I finish my story you would have locked me up in a prison, claiming I'm a witch" Miaka's eyes were shadowed  
  
"It might be better if you were to never learn the truth"  
  
"Sorry, but no can do, I've always been curious about mysterious things, if you don't tell me I'd probably die from the suspense"  
  
Miaka raised her eyes  
  
"You don't mind???"  
  
"Sure I mean why not??? I wouldn't even care if you were a witch"  
  
"You sure??? I once had a lesson with Mrs. Ryema on ancient china, and they had very severe punishments for those who were accused of being witches" said Miaka doubtfully  
  
Tamahome waved a hand, as if to fan away the words  
  
"Don't worry about it, you have my word of honor"  
  
Miaka smiled  
  
"Fine"  
  
'What do you mean fine!!!!'  
  
Yui's voice rang loudly through Miaka's mind  
  
"What-"  
  
'Miaka, do you have any idea what you just agreed to?!?'  
  
"Yes"  
  
'Break the promise!!!'  
  
"Hell no!!!''  
  
'What?!? Why?!?'  
  
"Cause I gave him my word of honor and he gave me his" replied Miaka  
  
'Miaka, as your best friend I'm half pleading and half ordering you to break your promise!!!'  
  
But Miaka shook her head stubbornly  
  
"I'd sooner drown myself in a river or jump off a cliff then break a promise that I have placed my honor upon" retorted Miaka  
  
Yui threw her hands up in the air  
  
'You and your bloody pride and code of honor!!!' she cried in defeat  
  
Miaka grinned  
  
"Thanks Yui"  
  
"You're the best friend anyone could ever have"  
  
'Don't mention it' grumbled Yui  
  
"But, ah... a little favor please???"  
  
'Now what???' asked Yui sighing  
  
"I would really love some privacy, if you please" said Miaka almost seeing steam smoking out of Yui's ears and nose  
  
'You little- why I ought to- how can anyone stand-... FINE!!!'  
  
Miaka hugged the air  
  
"Thank you so much Yui!!! You truly are the best friend any one could have!!!"  
  
There was no answer  
  
"Well, it seemed like she finally decided to snap the book shut"  
  
Miaka turned around, smiling happily at Tamahome  
  
He just stared  
  
She shifted  
  
"What???"  
  
"Were you- Were you just talking to yourself just then???"  
  
Miaka subconsciously hopped on one foot to the other  
  
"Um...no...that was Yui I was talking to just then"  
  
"Yui???"  
  
"Friend of mine"  
  
"Here???"  
  
"Ah...no... some where's"  
  
"Where"  
  
"Out of this world"  
  
"???"  
  
"As in she's not in here"  
  
Tamahome continued to give her a confused look  
  
"I mean she's not in this place"  
  
"Then where is she???"  
  
Miaka waved a hand to the ceiling  
  
"Probably somewhere up there"  
  
Tamahome looked up  
  
"Wow, you have one small friend" he commented as he continued to look for Yui  
  
"No, that's not what I meant, I mean I'm talking to Yui in my mind or something like that"  
  
"You mean your psychic???" asked Tamahome in interest  
  
"No I'm not psychic I don't know how to explain this- Oh I give up"  
  
"No please, continue, this is very interesting"  
  
"It's not that I don't wan to...but I really don't know how to explain it!!!"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Silence...  
  
"So you were going to tell me about yourself"  
  
Miaka groaned, wishing she had never agreed  
  
"Fine...you got any good place for me to sit while I tell you???"  
  
"Yup, there's a peaceful spot downriver under a willow, I'm sure you'll like it there and the weather's great today"  
  
Miaka started to get up from her chair, only to double over in pain  
  
"What's wrong???" asked Tamahome as he lurched to his feet and ran over to her  
  
"I don't know..." she replied through tight, white lips as she felt her torso  
  
Her fingers stopped at the bottom of her rib cage  
  
Miaka grimaced  
  
Just as she thought, she had cracked two ribs during her fight with Tamahome  
  
Gingerly, she gently shifted the bones so they didn't press outward against her skin  
  
"I cracked a couple of ribs" she informed Tamahome as she winced to stand up  
  
"What?!? Here let me help you"  
  
Tamahome bent over Miaka and lifted her in his arms before walking off to his bedroom, taking care not to bump her  
  
"Huh??? Hey...wait a minute, I've cracked my ribs before there really isn't any need for this" protested Miaka as she struggled  
  
Tamahome only shook his head and tightened his grip around her body  
  
Miaka blushed beetroot red and stopped struggling  
  
Tamahome loosened his grip on her  
  
In a flash Miaka popped out of his arms and made a mad dash for the door  
  
"Huh? What- hey!!!"  
  
Tamahome ran/chased after her  
  
"Hahaha!!!! You won't be able to catch me!!!" yelled Miaka triumphantly as she sprinted across a courtyard full of brainless chickens  
  
One of the things Miaka's sensei's prided in her was her speed and endurance. Every morning Miaka was required to run 10 kilometers in one hour which meant she had to practically sprint the WHOLE way without stopping  
  
But Tamahome lived as a peasant, toiling away on the rice fields and such, so he has developed strong muscles, not to mention his special power is a knack for the Martial Arts, which means he's got to be really fit, also Miaka hasn't fully recovered and there she was, chuckling and running around like-a-little-kid-escaping-bath-time with 2 cracked ribs.  
  
Not a very good move if you ask me... but if she had taken a horse then she just might of had a chance.  
  
Unfortunately Miss Headstrong here just charged off without a thought   
  
Thank You for listening to my commentary  
  
END  
  
Miaka breathed evenly as she dashed off down a well used rocky road, her heart thumping hard in her chest  
  
She could here the pounding of Tamahome's feet as he raced after her  
  
"Ha, he won't catch up to me" Miaka muttered to herself as she speeded up  
  
Tamahome's eyes widened as he watched Miaka sprint faster "Damn!!!" He growled as he, too began to sprint faster  
  
"Is she even injured???"  
  
Miaka ran on as she pressed herself to the limit, running faster and faster, ignoring the very familiar ache in her legs and the not-so-familiar pain in her torso  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
"Hey!!! Don't run too fast!!! You might over do it!!!" Even though Tamahome's voice was faint Miaka could still hear the weariness in it  
  
"Ha!!! You're tiring down!!!" cried Miaka over her shoulder  
  
"And so am I" she muttered under her breath  
  
Tamahome panted as he speeded up again  
  
"How in the world can she run so fast at such a distance with 2 CRACKED ribs???" he asked himself  
  
Miaka wheezed and stumbled over a hidden rock, wasting precious seconds as Tamahome speeded up to catch her  
  
Cursing out loud in Japanese she regained her balance and glanced behind her Tamahome was only 20 meters away  
  
Miaka sprinted away again, the 10 second rest giving her new strength as well as fear  
  
Zoom!!!  
  
Tamahome blinked and shielded his eyes against the dirt  
  
When all the smoke cleared Miaka was already gone  
  
"Impossible!!!"  
  
Tamahome speeded off  
  
Miaka peered from the tops of a willow branch at Tamahome  
  
'Ha!!! He will never find me!!!'  
  
Miaka grinned as she watched Tamahome sprint off, but then he stopped  
  
"Wait a minute...no one can run so far, this road is too straight a line" said Tamahome aloud  
  
"So that must mean...she's hiding around here somewhere"  
  
Tamahome smiled  
  
"Heh, you thought you could fool me???" he asked to his surroundings  
  
'Oh SHITake mushrooms' thought Miaka in dismay as Tamahome began walking off the road  
  
Tamahome peered under bushes and behind trees as he looked for her  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Tamahome leaned back against a Willow tree for a rest  
  
"Where in the world can she be???" he murmured tiredly as he slid to the ground  
  
Miaka stared down at him not noticing a drop of blood slip out of the corner of her mouth and slide down her chin  
  
"Could she really have ran off" mused Tamahome as he stared at the river  
  
... (that's the sound of a drop of blood falling off someone's chin)  
  
Miaka reached out with her hand and managed to catch the small droplet in one hand  
  
She sighed with relief  
  
Trickle....plop  
  
Tamahome's eyes widened as something unpleasantly wet plop onto his head and slide down his hair and neck  
  
With a shaking hand he reached up and wiped it off to stare at it  
  
'Blood...'  
  
Tamahome looked up  
  
Miaka grinned weakly  
  
"Sorry 'bout that" she apologized before blacking out  
  
Tamahome reached and caught Miaka as she fell...  
  
This chapter is short as well....sorry ; but I did promise you guys I'd update as often as I can so...yeah. Anyways I would really, really appreciate it if you could review my second story...I know it'll be sort of boring at the beginning but it gets really, really interesting XD my cousin and brother said it was really good but they're my relatives so I really need other people's reviews!!!  
  
AN: I might be posting my description next chapter so anyone that are confused about me identity (mysterious music) can get their answers!!!  
  
P.S please no criticism in the reviews, I get really crestfallen and don't have the heart to type...  
  
Please R&R 


	9. I Cant Trust You

**Chapter 9 I can't trust you...not yet**

**sigh I think I might call it quits after I finish the next chapter....I don't have much inspiration nowadays....--.....but I've already have several ideas for other stories.....ah well.....if you guys can think of a good reason fro me to continue then plez, do tell and I'll answer your review.**

Miaka awoke with a soft moan and rolled onto her side

Only to be pushed onto her back once more

"Owww....thanks" she mumbled as she squinted up to see Tamahome's worried face peering down worriedly at her, his hair plastered to his forehead

"Are you okay???" he asked softly as he helped her up to lean against the tree

"You fell from a tree"

"I fell from a tree?!?! Wow...I never knew I climbed trees"

"You mean you don't remember?!?!" asked Tamahome, shock thick in his voice

Miaka shook her head

"Well...no....not really...wait...oh yeah!!! I remember now!!!" she grinned sheepishly at him

"I'm sorry about the blood and all"

Tamahome shrugged

"It was no problem; I just went down to the river and washed my hair, neck and face before your blood dried up, I also had to wash my shirt too"

Miaka blushed as she thought of a shirtless Tamahome

'Oh...Bad thoughts...BAD thoughts...'

"Hey are you okay...?" Tamahome asked curiously as he stared at Miaka's red face and placed a cool hand on her fore head

Miaka jumped at his sudden touch and realized they were only a few inches apart

This only made her blush deeper

"Nope, it doesn't seem like you have a fever" he muttered, frowning as he placed his other hand on his own forehead

Miaka shrank back and hunched into the tree trunk, only too aware of his bare chest

'Oh my god...what's gotten into you Miaka???' she thought as she looked away from Tamahome

Tamahome frowned deeper

"Is something wrong???" he asked softly

"Of course not!!! Ahahahah!!! Why should there be???" replied Miaka as she laughed nervously

"Oh..."

Miaka and Tamahome directed their gaze to the small river below them, both of them caught up in the peace and quiet of the scenery

"We should be getting back" muttered Tamahome

"Aww...must we???" said Miaka as she turned to look at Tamahome

"Yes, we do" replied Tamahome as he stared back at her

"But I like it here..." she whined, switching to puppy eyes

Tamahome laughed

"Aahahahah...no"

Miaka's face fell

Then it brightened

"Fine, if you take me back then I wont tell you all about my past" she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat

Tamahome frowned

"That's not fair though, you're threatening me"

Miaka shrugged an apology

"Sorry but desperate times call for desperate measures"

Tamahome shook his head and sighed

"Fine, you can tell your life story right here"

"Really?!?!?! Thanks, I like it here"

Tamahome lay onto his back on the soft grass, giving Miaka his full attention

Miaka leant back against the trunk and took a deep breath

"Okay when I was first born..."

1 hours later...

"...it was my birthday at that time, so we caught a train-"

"What's a train???"

"Well....a train is a..."

2 hours later...

"...sensei made me fight him for the first time, I was so happy..."

1 hour later...

"..."

"So what happened after the sword was given to you???" asked Tamahome sleepily

"......zzzzzzzz"

Tamahome opened his half closed to stare at a sleeping Miaka, her face relaxed peacefully

He smiled to himself and sat up to stretch his back

"Ahh..."

Tamahome picked himself off the ground and placed his now dry shirt back on

He cautiously bent down to pick up Miaka, stiffening slightly as her fingers held his clothes in her hands

He relaxed again and walked out from under the willow tree to follow the road back into the sunset

Miaka slowly woke up to the small steady bumping; stiffening as she realized someone was carrying her

The light was dimming rapidly but she could just make out the faint outline of Tamahome's shape

She relaxed and smiled

With a tiny yawn she released her grip on his clothes and snuggled against his chest, seeking for warmth

She trusted him to protect her and keep her safe

'To protect me...'

Those words sounded so strange to her

Never has she felt so protected or so safe

But the one thing that surprised her was the thought that she could trust him

She trusted nobody but her family and Yui and here she trusted a stranger she barely knew

No

She couldn't trust him

Not yet

"But then...why do I feel so connected to him...???"

she whispered softly to herself

With those confusing thoughts in her mind, Miaka fell back asleep again

Tamahome looked down as he felt Miaka nuzzle his shirt, seeking for warmth

He smiled

He didn't trust her completely yet and he had every reason not to

She could really just be a crazed maniac

'But she wears different clothes' argued a small part of him

Tamahome shook his head

He would have to wait and see

He couldn't trust her completely, not yet

"But then why do I feel like I'm somehow bonded to her...???" he whispered quietly to himself

He didn't know why

And neither did Miaka

**Eurgh...another boring chapter by me...dammit...I hate fill in chapters...they're so annoying!!! Ah well...like i said before...I'm considering calling it quits**

**AN: I know that my current chapters are VERY OOC but I'll definitely change them into character later on...MIGHT**

**AAN: OMG!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINALLY UPDATED ON THIS CHAPTER!!! It's been like what...3 months???**

**PLEZ R&R**

**mua Wuv you guys **

**From Noodles**


End file.
